


2:00 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, i already regret publishing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro at the previously stated time of the day.
Kudos: 1





	2:00 AM

A feeling of release rushed through Goro. A jet of cum shot into the air and landed on his upper lip in an arc that was as majestic as it was off-putting as his entire body got a little limper. It was the third time that very same day.

Relaxation washed over the "Phantom Thief" as a tsunami washes over a major city. He licked the cum off his upper lip, acknowledging the salty taste with a quiet grunt.

"God, I really despise Joker," he commented to himself. 

Rolling over, the detective prince attempted to return to his beautiful sleep.


End file.
